


Seven

by vkdemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and stiles stuck in a closet. Baby Sitter!Stiles AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonewiththeeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/gifts).



>  i know it’s super short, but boys just demanded this.

“So this is what…. time six?”  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“Wow. I’m starting to think you seriously need to get these kids into MENSA. I mean they are super clever. More clever than both of us. Combined!”  
  
“Two heads are better than one.”  
  
“And when you’ve got 5… wow. Super genius time. Seriously five. You are so not paying me enough to be stuffed into a closet with you.”  
  
“It’s all Lydia’s fault.”  
  
“I find trouble in life can be linked back to a strawberry blonde woman. How do you think she did it this time?”  
  
“What part. The closet…. or the handcuffs?”  
  
“Duh! The handcuffs. Your hands are literally cuffed around my ass. In the look of my belt in fact.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Not complaining! So so so not ever complaining!”  
  
“Right… I’m a werewolf.”  
  
“I figured that out when Isaac bit me and I ended up in the ICU. And I am so cool with that. Like I might have a few…. thousand embarrassing questions about your anatomy, but hey, better prepared than in need of repair.”  
  
“That doesn’t rhyme.”  
  
“Points for trying. It’s hard to come up with good puns when your crush is handcuffed to your ass. Or rather around you with hand on ass. Shit….”  
  
“…”  
  
“Sorry! I can’t help it! It likes you and your hot werewolfness.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Don’t…”  
  
“Werewolf penis!”  
  
“Why do I like you?”  
  
“No idea. Want me to ask your rising friend?”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“I love the warning voice. It’s even less effective on me than on the kids. So you know.”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Now that I’ll listen to.”  
  
“Stiles, the kids… they are in the house.”  
  
“They need an education some time.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Mmm Wolf abs.”  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
“Oh come one it was just getting…. why is it light?”  
  
“The door is open. Oh shit…  mean… shoot. Why are they staring at us?”  
  
“Lydia is dead for this.”  
  
“We should leave her home with the kids.”  
  
“… I like that better. So, go on a date with me tomorrow?”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
